


[上一]转运

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行不是转运公司那个转运w二月创约发售估计很多文（包括这一篇）的死期就到了大家且看且珍惜吧
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 6





	[上一]转运

上条当麻发现自己的运气似乎变好了。或者说运气还是很坏，但厄运会在发生之后逆转，变成幸运。

比如——自动贩卖机故障吞钱不吐矿泉水，正发愁的时候故障升级吐出一堆罐装咖啡；期末考试考得一塌糊涂八成要完，其他班级爆出大规模作弊全年级重考，重考试卷的大题都被土御门押中，让上条也成功回避了寒假补习；去超市买菜手推车撞上热销产品展示台盒装糖果洒了一地，为了表示歉意抓了几盒买下来，结账时被告知中了大奖10万日元购物卡。

类似情况在右手带着幻杀脱离自己的身体擅自行动期间曾经出现过。但是现在右手还在，幻杀也在，自己也没变成多拉贡，百思不得其解的上条在困惑中接受着这些恩惠。

这天他用中奖得来的购物卡在超市购买火锅食材，又被促销员送了个因为电磁炉时常导致跳闸最近正觉得有必要买一个的卡式炉。过于否极泰来以至于有些惊慌失措的上条，遵循着有福同享有难同当的人生理念，决定邀请大家一起吃火锅分享掉这份幸运。

手机通讯录按照人名五十音排序，排在第一位也正是学园都市的第一位——一方通行（アクセラレータ），然而第一通电话并没有打通。从英国返回学园都市之后一方通行似乎十分忙碌。上条暂且跳过他，继续拨打下面的电话。等到把想要邀请的人都打完，又回到开头的第一位，再次拨出听到的又是无人接听的嘟嘟声。

在上条轻声叹息开始将紧贴耳朵的手机拿开的时候，电话接通了。

“喂，一方通行！我、”

“登录0号先生，那个人出门忘带自己的手机了，御坂御坂亲切地向你解释。”

新买的智能手机听孔中传来的是小女孩稚嫩而活泼的声音。

似乎一方通行在通讯录里保存了上条的手机号码，但姓名写的并不是“上条当麻”而是“登录0”。

“哦、哦。”上条把已经到了嘴边的邀请语吞了回去，“你知道他大概几点回来吗？”

“那个人最近都工作到很晚，御坂也想知道几点能回来，御坂御坂遗憾地说。”

看样子即使叮嘱最后之作帮忙转告一方通行也赶不上火锅大会，上条有些失落地挂了电话，去厨房处理堆成小山的食材。不久之后近水楼台的邻居就带着妹妹来积极蹭饭，其他客人也陆陆续续到来，单人宿舍狭小的空间很快就被人语猫声充满。

最后来敲门的是一如既往穿着一身土味十足大地色的滨面仕上，唯一有明确交往对象的他今天却是一个人。

“我好像迟到了？工作一结束我就赶过来了！”看着满屋子熟悉和陌生的人，滨面有些局促。

“工作？什么工作？”摆弄着全新的卡式炉的上条抬头问道。

“正经工作。”滨面没有正面回答，笑着瞥了土御门一眼，并在土御门的招呼下挤在他旁边落座。

上条感到一丝不自然。

这两个人什么时候这么熟了？

吃了半饱之后的吹水时间，土御门元春和滨面仕上甚至交流起了性癖。一个说女仆好女仆喵，一个说兔女郎呱呱叫，双双拿出手机给对方安利Tik Tok上关注的萌妹子，逐渐发展成十分危险的话题。

“如果女仆和兔女郎合体就赞上加赞了！”

“兔女郎穿上女仆装？女仆戴上兔耳朵？”

“哪个都好！啊～真想让第一位穿穿看喵！绝对适合！发到Tik Tok上绝对爆红喵！”

慢着慢着怎么拐到不在场的一方通行头上了。不由自主想象起一方通行穿着女仆装戴上兔耳朵的模样，上条觉得自己有义务打断这两位仁兄进一步的口嗨。

“最后之作说最近一方通行沉迷什么视频网站？每天抱着手机在看？莫非他也在玩Tik Tok？”

“第一位也玩Tik Tok？！”嗅到妄想成为现实的可能，滨面两眼放光。

“不不不不，他玩的不是Tik Tok，是更厉害的直播app……”土御门示意滨面和上条把头伸过来，三颗脑袋在碗碟上方汇聚，土御门压低声音神神秘秘地说，“你们听说过滞——”

啪嚓一声。

一片漆黑。

整个房间内包括电灯在内所有电器全部罢工了。

“跳闸了？”

“好像是电压负荷太大保险丝烧了，我去看一下。”

“在宿舍里吃火锅就容易这样哈哈哈。”

果然到走廊将跳闸的电闸复位，房间内的供电就恢复了正常，火锅大会继续进行，但中断了的话题不知有意或是无意，没有人再提起。

随着新年的到来，短暂的寒假即将迎来尾声，上条当麻收到了来自学园都市统括理事会的邀请函。过去一年卷入的种种事件让上条对学园都市的新年酒会邀请自己并不感到意外，但是否要应邀参加他一直犹豫到了酒会当天，直到邻居来敲门。

“一起去吧？”土御门秀了一下口袋中的邀请函。

“诶？你也收到了？”有熟人同行壮胆便少了很多顾虑，但上条还有疑问，“可是酒会要穿正装吧，我们穿什么呢？”

“你没听过制服就是学生的正装吗？”土御门抖了抖外套大衣，露出某高中的黑色制服。

于是两人像是去参加学校的活动一样，穿着制服出了门。楼下停着一辆黑色轿车，上条并不像很多男生那样对车很有兴趣，因此认不出牌子，不过车门上面有统括理事会的标识，说明这是一辆公务用车。

不但被邀请还能享受上门迎送，自我定位普通高中生的上条有些受宠若惊。

驾驶位的车窗降了下来，出现的是一张熟悉的脸。

“滨面你偷了统括理事会的车？！”

“别瞎说啊大佬，这是我工作开的车！”

技能全点在撬锁偷车这些歪门邪道上的滨面看样子真的找到了一份正经工作。他今天罕见地穿着黑色的西装，胸前有工作人员的名牌。在驾车驶抵酒会场地后，滨面将两个嘉宾名牌交给了上条和土御门，并没有与他们一同入场。

土御门环顾四周：“好多大人物喵。”

谁也不认识的上条与此同时发出的感叹是：“好多大人啊。”

在大部分居民是学生的学园都市，这个会场也许是成年人最为密集的场所，穿着公立高中统一的黑色立领制服仿佛大声宣告自己是未成年人的上条和土御门完全是异类，就像是雨后大量增殖的青蛙中混入了两只小蝌蚪。

小蝌蚪左顾右盼，在会场中发现了另一个异类。

一些身穿正式的晨礼服，经常在媒体上出现连上条也觉得眼熟的高层人士们，围绕着一个穿着一身白色休闲西装的少年。身量不高，非常瘦削，看上去倒还颀长。他的脸和头发几乎与衣料一般白，右手撑着一根银灰色造型独特的拐杖。

如此鲜明的特征，即便过去没有见过，知道他的人都能一眼认出他来。

学园都市的第一位，作为能力者的代表出现在这个场合，的确合情合理。

发现熟人内心有些激动，但围着一方通行的那些熟悉的陌生人的当权者气场让上条不敢靠近。他们都带着从容的微笑跟一方通行搭话，然而一方通行低垂着眼帘一言不发，还时不时因为对方的发言流露出厌恶的神色。视力绝佳的上条注意到一方通行的右手第三次暴起青筋，终于忍不住想过去救他。

这时仿佛感应到了上条的脑波或是视线，一方通行抬起了头。在与上条四目相交的那一刻，上条捕捉到了在他眼角眉梢浮现的笑意。

然后，一方通行朝向上条移动了脚步。

在他的身体转向上条的时候，上条便看清了他胸前名牌上的字。

【统括理事长大人】

上条回想起土御门过去试图逃亡之前，曾向自己提及过统括理事长的情报收集装置——滞空回线。这一装置的末端遍布学园都市每一个角落，不分昼夜严密监控，学园都市内发生的一切都逃不过ta的耳目。

所谓不幸并不科学。

但是转运却是通过最顶级的科学力量来实现的。

=END=

名牌梗来源于【天皇陛下】。

滨面做方理事长的司机是推上ラナクマ太太口胡的擅自借用了。


End file.
